Death Note: A Second Chance
by connor fantasy
Summary: Light is killed by Ryuk but what if he is given a second chance to kill criminals and become God of the New World. Now with a new plan in mind he prepares to eliminate the S.P.K and the Japanese Taskforce. Will he succeed? Rated T possibly M in the future. Light/Misa pairing possibly might change.


Death Note: A Second Chance

Chapter 1: Revival

**Author's Note: Time for my new Death Note Fanfic, if you couldn't tell already by the title of my story, Light will be given a second chance to become the God of the New World. I hope you all like the story and that it's better than the last Death Note Fanfic I did either a year or two ago which I gave up on after just two chapters :) Anyway that's enough from me, on with the story.**

It wasn't as painful as he expected. And he didn't have his life flash before his eyes. He just died. After a long seven year reign as the self-proclaimed God of the New World, he had been stopped by his greatest rival L's Successors. Everything was going well until that day. His right hand man's Notebook was a forgery and didn't work, he was shot as he tried to kill Near by his former friend Matsuda and then after he had escaped the warehouse thanks to a distraction by Mikami he was called by Ryuk after reminding Light of the deal they made seven years ago when they first met, and thanked him for the fun they had as he wrote Light's name down in the Notebook, killing him with a heart attack in just forty seconds. As the effect of the Notebook took action and his heart gave out, Light's eyes closed as the last remnants of life inside of him died.

Light was told by Ryuk that there was no heaven or hell; there was just MU or nothingness. But, it seemed as though Ryuk had lied to him, or just was unaware, although from prior experience and knowing Ryuk for so long he was more inclined to believe the former. In front of Light were two people, dressed in white holy robes both staring at Light with a combination of awe, longing and amusement on their faces. The taller of the two said "Welcome, Light Yagami to the void."

Light was perplexed by what the man had said and asked "The void? What do you mean by that?" The second man answered before the first got the chance and said "This is the place where people are judged. We decided whether their souls either go to Heaven or Hell." Light gulped at that, thinking in his head 'Mass murder, not the best thing to go on my record' the first then said "But you're not having your soul judged today, Light." Light was confused once again and said "Why not today? Is there something I need to do?" The two robed men smiled at Light again and said "Yes there is Light. Or should I call you Kira? We are sending you back to the human world where you are to resume your judgements of the human populace by eliminating the scum of the world."

Light grinned realising that there was still someone on his side and he still had a chance of becoming the God of the New World. Then he remembered something, "Wait? I don't have a Notebook anymore, how am I supposed to kill people?" The taller man clicked his fingers and then a black Notebook with the words Death Note written upon it appeared in the man's hand. He held out the Notebook to Light, who calmly took it from the man, already feeling the power in his grasp. "Any other questions?" The second man said. Light shook his head no but then said "How do I get back exactly?" This time the second man clicked his fingers and a portal appeared and he said "Go through here and you will return to the human world, it'll be the same day you died. Good luck Light Yagami." Light nodded and thanked the two men before walking into the portal ready to begin his second attempt at becoming God of the World.

Light appeared on top of the same warehouse he was killed in by a heart attack from Ryuk (Not the Yellow Box) and was behind Ryuk who was muttering to himself. "How did he disappear like that? Humans can't just vanish." Smirking at the God of Death's confusion he began chucking which caused Ryuk to spin around and face Light. Ryuk froze in shock and said "That's impossible. I just killed you." Light shrugged his shoulders and said "Yeah, but I was revived by two people who judged souls who said that my work wasn't done yet. Anyway, Ryuk since the SPK and the taskforce don't know I'm alive are you ready for some entertainment." Ryuk's eyes widened at the prospect and said "Looks like things are going to be interesting again. But first can we get some apples?" Light face-palmed at what Ryuk said as he knew that if he wanted to get anywhere with Ryuk he always had to supply him with apples. "Come on then." Light jumped down from the building onto a lower one and a lower one and then back down to the floor, quickly making their way out of the area completely filled with warehouses.

Light quickly got inside a Taxi and asked the driver to go to a certain marketplace near where Misa was staying at a Hotel. Once they arrived, Light walked over to an apple stand and picked eight apples and put them in one bag, telling Ryuk that he'd give them to him when they were out of the public eye. After a brisk five minute walk they made their way to Misa's hotel and made their way to the room. Light knocked on the door and when it was opened was hugged by Misa who said "Light, yay I haven't seen you in ages." Light kissed Misa on the cheek and said "I've missed you too Misa, I've got something to show you." Light opened his wallet where a piece of Notebook paper was stored and got Misa to touch it, causing her to regain her memories. Light covered her mouth as she screamed; making sure that she wouldn't alert anyone.

Misa was happy to be the Second Kira again and was filled in on what happened with Kiyomi Takada and Teru Mikami. Once the story was finished she wanted to kill Matsuda saying "How dare he hurt my Light." Light managed to calm her down and said "Let's give the investigation teams a surprise. Show them what happens when you mess with Kira."

Light then pulled out a second Notebook that he had received from Ryuk who mysteriously found one in his pocket when Light had re-appeared. Light handed the dark black Notebook to Misa who opened it to the first page seeing it was completely blank and that no one and used it before now. Light quickly used both their phones to find a list of criminals each and they both started writing down names.

(The Next Day)

Aizawa, Mogi and Ide were inside Light's apartment as they had decided to continue using it as their headquarters as Near wanted to create a name for himself as N, so Aizawa became L Number 3. The three were relaxing for the first time in seven years as the Kira case had finally been solved but then it happened…

…Matsuda burst into the room and said "Turn on the T.V, it's not over yet." Aizawa and the others were confused and quickly turned on the T.V to see a shocking news report. Kira had killed over two hundred criminals in just one night. 'What?' Aizawa thought 'This can't be, with those wounds there was no way Light could've survived. Who could this be?'

Aizawa quickly contacted Near and said "N have you heard the news broadcast yet." Near quickly responded and said "Yes I have, it looks like we're not done yet." Aizawa then said what was on everybody's minds "Could it be Light?" Near thought for a moment and said "There's a 5% change that it could be Light and this could be his way of getting back at use. I say that we should buy the original taskforce headquarters you used when the original L was hunting Kira and we use that as our headquarters. What do you say?"

Aizawa turned to his colleagues who had all been listening to the conversation and they all nodded at their boss who responded with "Sure, buy it." Near sighed at the other end and said "Okay, I'll tell you when I want us to meet. See you soon Aizawa." Aizawa smiled and said "You too Nate." The connection was turned off and the Kira taskforce began investigation the two hundred murders.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. If you have any suggestions please review and tell me or PM me, but I have a question which I am pondering should I bring L into the story. Please tell me in a review. Anyway that's it from me. Till Next Time, Connor Fantasy.**


End file.
